Vorlage:Neuigkeiten
findest du jetzt ein Video-Interview mit Terry O'Quinn, in dem dieser unter anderem über seine Rolle als John Locke spricht. Desweiteren kannst du dir dort nun "Dharma Lady", den neuen Song von Geronimo Jackson, anhören, welcher bereits in ähnlicher Form existiert und in einer Episode der 5. Staffel zu hören war. * * ---- "Sky One" Trailer zu "Namaste" vom 17. März 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt den Sky One Trailer für , was neben der bereits geläufigen Begrüßung, auch den Titel der kommenden Episode darstellt. * ---- Episodentitel vom Finale der 5. Staffel vom 16. März 2009 right|100px Im findest du jetzt bereits die Episodentitel für das zwei-stündige Finale der 5. Staffel, welche von unserer Quelle bestätigt wurden. Damit enthält die diesjährige Staffel insgesamt 17 Episoden. * ---- Lost on Location − Uncut vom 16. März 2009 left|130px Der britische Sender Sky1 hat in letzter Zeit viele Video-Interviews mit Schauspielern, aber auch mit Produzenten von Lost veröffentlicht. Jetzt sind noch einmal ganze fünf Interviews dazugekommen. Mit dabei sind z.B. Michael Emerson und Josh Holloway. Vermutlich ist dies ein kleiner Trost dafür, dass es diese Woche (vermutlich) keine neuen Videos von The Lost Initiative geben wird. Die Interviews gibt es ab sofort im . ---- Lostpedia: Interview mit Damon und Carlton vom 14. März 2009 right|150px Lostpedia hat für Ende März ein Interview mit dem beiden ausführenden Produzenten, und kreativen Köpfen von Lost, Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse, arrangiert. Es wurden zwar schon viele Fragen gesammelt, aber wir wollen noch mehr. Und genau da kommt ihr ins Spiel. Weitere Infos gibt es jetzt im . ---- Sneak Peek zu "Namaste" & Begriffserklärung vom 14. März 2009 left|100px Im findest du jetzt den zweiten Sneak Peek zur kommenden Episode . Anbei gibt es dort noch ein Video was die genaue Bedeutung des Sanskritischen Grußes erläutert. * * ---- Interview mit Malcolm David Kelley vom 13. März 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt ein Interview mit Malcolm David Kelley (Walt), in dem dieser mehr über eine mögliche Rückkehr und weiteren Details aus seiner Zukunft bei Lost erzählt. * ---- '''Interview mit Jack, Promobilder aus "5x11" & "Getting Lost" vom 13. März 2009 left|100px Im findest du jetzt die ersten Promobilder aus der Episode . Außerdem findest du dort die neue Episode "Getting Lost" und ein Video-Interview mit Matthew Fox. * * * ---- Neues von Kristin vom 12. März 2009 right|120px Es gibt schlechte Neuigkeiten aus dem Lost-Universum. Laut Kristin dos Santos steht uns bald ein Abschied in der Serie bevor. Das Video, inklusive weiteres Infos, gibt es jetzt im . ---- Sky1: Interviews mit Schauspielern und Produzenten vom 12. März 2009 left|150px Der Fernsehsender Sky1, welcher Lost im Vereinigten Königreich und Irland ausstrahlt, hat auf seiner Website nun einige Interviews mit Schauspielern, sowie Produzenten der Serie veröffentlicht. Sie reden ein wenig über die komplette Serie und auch Staffel 5 kommt nicht zu kurz. Die Videos gibt es jetzt im . ---- Erster "Sneak Peek" zu "Namaste" & "Smokey" bei "Amerian Idol" vom 12. März 2009 right|100px Im findest du jetzt den ersten Sneak Peek zu und außerdem noch ein nettes Video mit Smokey außerhalb der Insel. * * ---- "Lost Initiative" - Midweek Edition, Lost on Location - Uncut & "Hot 3" Trailer vom 11. März 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt den zweiten Teil des halbwöchentlich veröffentlichten "The Lost Initiative" Podcasts zu . Desweiteren gibt es noch mehr ungesehenes Material aus den "Lost on Location" Videos und "Last but not Least" gibt es noch einen neuen Trailer zur kommenden Episode . * * * ---- Nominierungen für den "Saturn Award" verkündet vom 11. März 2009 right|100px Im findest du jetzt die Nominierten für den jährlich verliehenen "35. Saturn Award" und kannst nebenbei in Erfahrung bringen, ob Lost oder eine deiner anderen Lieblingsserien ebenso zu den glücklichen Anwärtern zählt. * ---- In Preparation for Season 5.5 vom 10. März 2009 left|160px Update: Komplette In-Preparation-Serie hinzugefügt. In Preparation for Season 5 ist eine Video-Reihe einer Fansite, welche während der Pause zwischen Staffel 4 und 5 einige Videos mit Reviews, sowie Geschichten aus dem Leben der Schauspieler vor Lost veröffentlichte. Auch zur aktuellen Mini-Pause hat man sich wieder dran gemacht und ein neues Video zusammengeschnitten. Das Ergebnis findet ihr jetzt im ---- ProSieben: Quoten am Tiefpunkt angekommen vom 10. März 2009 right|140px Sind wir mal ehrlich: Für die rote Sieben läuft′s beschissen. Nur wenige Serien-Importe funktionieren einigermaßen in Deutschland. Mit der gestrigen Ausstrahlung von wurde nun ein Tiefpunkt in der 78 Episoden langen Quoten-Geschichte von Lost aufgestellt. Wie viele Menschen gestern zusahen und noch ein paar Infos mehr, erhaltet ihr jetzt im . ---- Commercial mit "Walt" & Interview mit "Charlotte" vom 10. März 2009 left|130px Im findest du jetzt den Grund für die anhaltenden Gerüchte um Walts Ausstieg bei Lost und ein Videointerview mit Charlotte, in dem sie unter anderem über eine mögliche Rückkehr spricht. * * ---- Neue Pressemitteilung und Castingaufrufe vom 09. März 2009 right|110px Für alle, die es noch nicht mitbekommen haben: Diese Woche gibt's kein Lost. Dies bedeutet, dass die Episode erst in über zwei Wochen ausgestrahlt wird. Trotzdem hat ABC nun eine Pressemitteilung veröffentlicht, welche uns einen kleinen Vorgeschmack gibt, auf das, was da so kommt. Außerdem suchen die Produzenten weitere Schauspieler für bislang unbesetzte Rollen. Weitere Infos gibt's jetzt im . ---- Ajira-Airways-Truck in LA entdeckt vom 09. März 2009 left|120px Zwar wurde die Geschichte von Ajira Airways in Staffel 5 bereits erzählt, dennoch fährt in Los Angeles, Kalifornien mindestens ein LKW mit dem Ajira-Schriftzug durch die Straßen. Mehr Infos gibt es jetzt im . ---- "The Lost Initiative" zu "LaFleur" vom 08. März 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt den ersten Teil des halbwöchentlich erscheinenden "The Lost Initiative" Podcasts, welcher diesmal unter anderem die Geschehnisse rund um die Episode behandelt. * ---- Einige Bilder vom Set vom 08. März 2009 left|140px Zur Zeit laufen die Dreharbeiten auf Hochtouren. Die Crew steht vermutlich kurz vor dem Finale von Staffel 5. Nun gibt es ein paar neue Bilder vom Set, welche uns einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf geben, was uns am Ende der Staffel erwarten könnte. Die Fotos gibt es jetzt im . ---- Staffel 1 und 2 bald als Blu-ray erhältlich vom 07. März 2009 right|110px Nachdem Amazon Staffel 1 und 2 auf seiner amerikanischen Seite bereits vor einigen Tagen präsentiert hat, hat nun auch Amazon.de nachgezogen, und bietet interessierten Kunden nun erste zaghafte Einblicke in die Blu-Ray-Version von Lost. Weitere Infos, sowie alle wichtigen Links findet ihr im . ---- Promobilder zu 5.10 „He’s Our You“ vom 07. März 2009 left|100px Es dauert zwar noch gut zweieinhalb Wochen, trotzdem hat ABC heute die ersten Promobilder zur 10. Episode von Staffel 5 mit dem Titel veröffentlicht. Zu bestaunen gibt′s die Bilder jetzt im . ---- Lost on Location − Uncut vom 06. März 2009 right|150px Direkt einmal festzuhalten: LOST: On Location und Lost on Location sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge. Das erste ist eine regelmäßig erscheinende Serie mit dem Lost-Geek Clayton, welcher sich die verschiedenen Drehorte ansieht und diese dem Youtube-Volk zeigt, das andere ist eine nicht ganz so regelmäßige Rubrik vom Fernsehsender Sky1 und dem Lost-Initiative-Moderator Ian Lee. Und genau davon gibt es jetzt eine neue Ausgabe, selbstverständlich nur im . ---- "Getting Lost" vom 06. März 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt die neueste Ausgabe aus "Getting Lost". Das Video beinhaltet unter anderem ein Telefonat mit Reiko Aylesworth und ein Interview mit "Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse". * ---- Offizieller „Lost“-Video-Podcast vom 06. März 2009 right|100px Nur wenige Minuten nach der neuesten Ausgabe von Lost Untangled (auch wenn es mittlerweile der 6. März ist…) hat ABC einen neuen Video-Podcast veröffentlicht. Darunter auch ein Interview mit Mr. LaFleur und Damon und Carlton melden sich auch mal wieder zu Wort. All das und noch viel mehr, jetzt im . ---- Lost Untangled zu „LaFleur“ vom 05. März 2009 left|120px Einen Tag nach der Erstausstrahlung von (diesmal in Kanada) hat die American Broadcasting Company einen weiteren Teil aus der Rubrik Lost Untangled veröffentlicht, welcher nochmal die letzte Episode Revue passieren lässt. Das Video gibt es jetzt im . ---- "Secrets of Lost" Part 5 - Kate deckt auf! vom 05. März 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt den fünften Teil aus "Secrets of Lost". Diesmal ließ sich Evangeline Lilly, bei ihrem Besuch vor einigen Tagen, ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis entlocken. * ---- "TLADOJB" (Enhanced) & Promobilder aus "Namaste" vom 05. März 2009 left|100px Im findest du jetzt auch noch zusätzlich die "Enhanced Version" von . Desweiteren erwarten dich dort bereits die ersten offiziellen ABC Promobilder aus der kommenden Episode, . * * ---- Episode "La Fleur" & Erster "Namaste" Trailer vom 05. März 2009 right|100px Im findest du jetzt die brandneue Episode, . Außerdem gibt es bereits den ersten offiziellen ABC Trailer zur kommenden Episode, . * * ---- "Totally Lost" & "ABC" Live Stream vom 05. März 2009 left|100px Im findest du jetzt die neueste Episode von "Totally Lost". Außerdem gibt es ab 02:00 Uhr (MEZ) den üblichen ABC "Live Stream". * ---- Letzter "ABC" Trailer & Infos zu Erstausstrahlung von "LaFleur" vom 04. März 2009 right|100px Im findest du jetzt den aktuellsten ABC Trailer zu . Außerdem erfährst du warum die Erstausstrahlung von diesmal in Kanada stattfindet anstatt beim Heimatsender ABC. * ---- "SKY One" Trailer & "The Lost Initiative" vom 04. März 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt eine erweiterte Version des Trailers und den zweiten Teil des "The Lost Initiative" Podcasts zu . * * ---- Video-Interviews zu „LaFleur“ vom 04. März 2009 right|100px Update: Tote Videos ersetzt Gut 26 Stunden vor der Ausstrahlung von hat ABC einige Video-Interviews mit einigen Schauspielern und den Produzenten Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse veröffentlicht. Darunter auch ein Video mit Evangeline Lilly, welche ein wenig davon erzählt, wovon die 5. Staffel als Gesamtkunstwerk handelt. Die fünf Videos gibt es jetzt im ---- Titel für Episode 5x15 veröffentlicht vom 03. März 2009 left|100px Ob freiwillig oder nicht, das können wir euch an dieser Stelle nicht sagen. Fakt ist jedoch, dass die 15. Episode von Staffel 5 nun offiziell einen Namen hat, nämlich . Nun fehlen nur noch zwei Titel um Staffel 5 in dieser Hinsicht zu komplettieren. ---- Britischer Trailer zu „LaFleur“ vom 03. März 2009 right|150px Auch der britische Sender Sky One hat − kurz nach ABC − einen neuen Trailer zur kommenden Episode veröffentlicht. Das Video gibt es jetzt im ---- Zweiter "ABC"-Trailer zu "LaFLeur" vom 03. März 2009 left|100px Im findest du jetzt den neuesten und zweiten ABC Trailer zu . Der Trailer beinhaltet mehr neues Material. * ---- Zwei Sneak Peeks zu „LaFleur“ vom 03. März 2009 right|100px Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann werden wir in der kommenden Episode mit dem Titel vermutlich mit einigen recht emotionalen Szenen konfrontiert. Einen ersten Vorgeschmack darauf hat ABC nun den Fans präsentiert. Die Videos gibt es jetzt im ---- Evangeline Lilly bei „Jimmy Kimmel Live“ vom 03. März 2009 left|110px Evangeline Lilly, womöglich besser bekannt als Kate Austen saß letzte Nacht bei Jimmy Kimmel in dessen Show auf ABC, und hat ein wenig von sich erzählt, aber auch ein wenig über die Serie geredet. Das Video gibt es jetzt im . ---- Staffel 5: Behind the Scenes vom 03. März 2009 right|110px Der Onlinedienst MSN hat einige − nicht immer ganz ernst gemeinte − Bilder vom Dreh der 5. Staffel veröffentlicht. Die Fotos gibt es jetzt im ---- Ihr wollt noch mehr News? right|130px Schon am Ende angekommen, und immer noch nicht den Wissensdurst gestillt? Dann werft doch mal einen Blick in unser Nachrichten-Archiv. Dort gibt's News der vergangenen vier Jahre! |2=900|3=99}} Kategorie:Hauptseite Neuigkeiten